Memory At That Night
by Akatsuna no Momiji
Summary: Sakura memimpikannya. Memimpikan kenangan terindahnya dengan Sasuke, di tempat yang dulu sangat dibencinya. Sequel 'When You're Gone'. Mind to R&R?


**Memory At That Night**

_by Akatsuna no Momiji  
Disclaimer : NARUTO punya masashi kishimoto-sensei. Saya aja yang ngarep punya NARUTO

* * *

_

Sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya. Di sudut jalan itu kini dia mematung, tak mempedulikan lagi angin yang mempermainkan anak rambutnya. Fokusnya sekarang hanya tertuju pada satu titik, lelaki di ujung jalan itu. Lelaki berambut hitam, tinggi tegap, sedang menatap kosong pada tembok disampingnya. Lelaki itu yang sangat mirip dengan cinta pertama Sakura. Sakura tersadar, langsung ia menepis bayangan itu. 'Tidak mungkin itu dia' pikirnya karena lelaki itu telah pergi. Jauh. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang, meninggalkan lagi harap yang tadi sempat menyapanya. Sakura berbalik, melupakan semua prasangkanya tadi tapi takdir kembali mempermainkannya,

"Sakura?" Suara itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak mengenali suara itu! Suara dari orang yang paling dicintainya, suara yang telah lama ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun, suara dari belahan jiwanya! Sakura kemudian berbalik, benar saja. 'Lelaki itu kembali, dia kembali!' sorak Sakura dalam hati. Ia lalu berlari, menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu. Menangis. Kemudian ia mulai memukul tubuh lelaki itu.

"Sasuke.. Ke mana saja kau? Kenapa k-kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Dia berbicara ditengah tangisnya, "Apa kau tidak tau aku selalu menunggumu? Aku merindukanmu, bodoh!" Sakura terus memukulnya.

"Sudah Sakura. Jangan pukul, sakit.." bujuk Sasuke, berusaha menghentikan Sakura.

"Biar! Memang itu tujuanku, membuatmu sakit. Agar kau merasakan juga semua rasa sakitku setelah kau meninggalkanku begitu saja! Rasakan!" Sakura memukul Sasuke semakin keras, air mata semakin membanjiri wajahnya. Sasuke terpaku mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Sebesar itukah luka yang telah ia torehkan pada hati Sakura selama ini, saat ia putuskan untuk meninggalkan desa, dan kenangannya? Sasuke kemudian melihat Sakura, 'Dia begitu rapuh, mungkin air mata ini yang ia tahan selama bertahun-tahun' pikirnya. Ia kemudian menangkap kedua tangan Sakura kemudian merengkuh Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf…" katanya sambil mengusap lembut rambut Sakura, "Maafkan semua keegoisanku dan keputusanku yang seenaknya." Sakura semakin terisak dalam pelukan Sasuke. Dia ingin marah namun ia lebih rindu. Dia ingin membencinya namun ia terlalu menyayanginya. Karena hanya lelaki ini yang dapat meruntuhkan semua keangkuhan dan kekuatannya.

Setelah Sakura agak tenang, Sakura menarik dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke. Sakura kemudian menatap Sasuke agak lama. Sasuke yang melihat itu menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, tersenyum, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Namun kesedihanlah yang Sakura tangkap dari ekspresi Sasuke. Kemudian Sakura melihat sesuatu. Luka. Ada bekas luka pada bagian leher Sasuke.

"Kau terluka.." Sakura berkata pelan sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menyentuhnya. Namun Sasuke dengan gerakan lembut mencegahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa," elaknya. Saat Sakura mau melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sasuke memotongnya, "Sudahlah Sakura, aku sudah kembali. Bagaimana kalau kau mengantarkan aku berkeliling desa, bertemu yang lainnya?" Sakura tersadar. Sasuke baru saja kembali setelah sekian lama, tidak seharusnya ia mengungkit masa kelamnya. Ia kemudian mengajak Sasuke ke tempat semua teman-temannya biasa berkumpul, sebuah rumah makan yang didirikan Chouji di rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka banyak bercerita tentang masa lalu. Saat mereka masih utuh dalam tim Kakashi dan juga semua perubahan yang terjadi semenjak kepergian Sasuke suasana pun sedikit mencair. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah tiba di pintu rumah makan. Sakura mengangguk pada Sasuke, mengisyaratkan ia akan masuk lebih dulu. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum.

Sakura pun masuk, di sana semuanya lengkap seperti biasanya karena ini jam makan siang tentunya,

"Hei Sakura! Ke mana saja kau, hah? Kami menunggumu 15 menit, tahu!" keluh Ino sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan merangkul Sakura.

"Iya, dasar! Hari ini kau juga tidak ke tempat latihan kan? Kau kemana saja sih?" keluh Naruto juga.

"Sudah-sudah. Sakura kan sekarang sudah datang, ayo kita makan. Makan!" seru Kakashi sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Ano, maaf aku terlambat dan sempat menghilang. Tapi aku membawa sebuah berita untuk kalian," kata Sakura, tersenyum. Namun Sakura bingung, kenapa semua diam dan seperti kaget? Padahal ia belum menyampaikan apapun. Hening sampai suara Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Aku pulang, semuanya."

Sakura menoleh. Sasuke sudah masuk, tersenyum kepadanya. Dia lalu kembali melihat teman-temannya yang masih mematung, mata mereka berkaca-kaca dan Naruto berlari, menghambur ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasukeeeeeee…" Naruto berteriak. Terdengar suara tangisan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Sakura tersenyum, ikatan mereka tentu belum terputus meski bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Yang lainnya pun tersenyum, menahan tangis. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tahu, seberapa besar perjuangan Naruto mencari dan mencoba membawa Sasuke pulang. Akhirnya Kakashi berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke," katanya sambil tersenyum, "Sudah siang. Ayo kita makan bersama! Sekalian merayakan kepulanganmu. Chouji, bawakan makanan paling istimewa ya, hari ini. Hahaha.."

"Siap senseiii! Haha, karena hari ini semua berbahagia, makanan hari ini gratissss," kata Chouji gembira sebelum ia berlari ke dapur mengambil makanan. Semua bersorak mendengar itu, suasana semakin gaduh penuh keceriaan. Sakura ikut tersenyum. Akhirnya sebuah kebahagiaan yang utuh.

Naruto masih memeluk Sasuke namun akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum dengan gaya khasnya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menepuk bahunya, mereka berjalan berangkulan ke meja makan. Sepanjang acara makan semuanya gembira dan mengalirlah semua cerita mereka tentang Konoha selama Sasuke pergi. Tak ada yang berniat menyinggung masa suram mereka dulu bersama Sasuke.

Tak terasa hari menjelang sore, semuanya masih memiliki tugas yang harus mereka lakukan. Sakura juga harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Tumpukan pekerjaan masih menunggunya. Saat ia hendak berpamitan, ia melihat Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi dan Naruto dengan wajah serius, sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kau mau berbicara sesuatu?"

"Ah, aku hanya mau berpamitan. Aku harus kerumah sakit. Dah Sasuke! Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling lagi, ok?"

"Aku juga masih harus mengurus beberapa hal disini. Hati-hati di jalan, Sakura."

* * *

Esoknya Sakura bangun dengan hati yang ringan. Setelah dia sarapan dan menyiapkan segalanya, dia berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Namun sebelum itu dia berniat membeli bunga dulu untuk menyegarkan ruangannya seperti biasa,. Baru beberapa langkah ia keluar dari rumahnya, sebuah suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya.

"Sakura.."

"Sasuke, sedang apa? Keliling desa?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, hanya jalan–jalan. Kau mau ke rumah sakit? Mau kuantar?"

"Boleh. Dengan senang hati," katanya. Hening beberapa saat, Sakura lalu teringat kejadian kemarin. Sebenarnya dia agak malu dengan tindakannya saat melihat Sasuke kembali kemarin. Dia memutuskan untuk minta maaf, "Umm, Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

"Maaf tentang kejadian kemarin, aku seenaknya memukulmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Sakura malu.

"Hn? Oh, yang kemarin. Haha, tidak apa! Mungkin aku pantas dipukul begitu," kata Sasuke ringan, "Lagipula.." lanjutnya, "..mungkin aku layak menerima lebih dari sekedar pukulanmu. Mungkin kebencian dari seluruh penghuni desa ini. Namun entah kenapa kalian menyambutku dengan hangat dan tangan terbuka padahal aku pikir aku tidak layak," katanya pelan sambil menatap langit, menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Tentu saja tidak begitu, Sasuke. Karena kau bagian dari kami dan akan selalu begitu," jawab Sakura ringan. Sasuke tersenyum tanpa Sakura sadari.

Sesampainya di gerbang rumah sakit, Sasuke mohon diri karena dia juga harus menghadap hokage lagi. Sakura meng-iyakan dan berdiri di gerbang sampai Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan. Hari ini sepertinya segalanya sempurna, pikirnya namun sepertinya ada yang kurang. Ah, dia lupa membeli bunga. Dia kemudian menertawakan dirinya sambil berjalan masuk ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Sudah lewat seminggu semenjak kejadian Sasuke pulang kembali ke desa dan semenjak itu, setiap pagi Sasuke selalu menunggu di depan rumah Sakura dan mereka berjalan bersamaan ke rumah sakit. Setiap sore pun Sasuke selalu menjemput Sakura dan mengajaknya makan kemudian berkeliling desa sebelum Sasuke mengantarnya pulang.

Pada akhir minggu itu, malam hari Sasuke mengajak Sakura keluar berjalan-jalan melihat desa di malam hari, berdua. Di bawah tatapan ribuan bintang di langit sana seperti sepasang kekasih. Lalu di tempat mereka berpisah dulu, Sasuke berhenti.

"Sakura, kau ingat tempat ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya?" jawabnya pelan.

"Ini adalah tempat dimana aku meninggalkanmu sendirian malam itu," lanjut Sasuke. Sakura bingung, tentu saja, kan tadi dia bilang dia masih ingat. Sasuke kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah dan melanjutkan berbicara dengan posisi Sakura beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. "Karena itu, malam ini aku ingin mengubah kenangan kita akan tempat ini. Malam ini aku ingin membuat tempat ini menjadi tempatku berjanji kepadamu bahwa aku akan selalu bersamamu dan tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu."

"…" Sakura kaget, dia tidak tau harus berkata apa. 'Apakah ini berarti dia, dia..'

"Maukah kau bersamaku selamanya, Sakura? Sebagai istriku?" Sasuke kemudian menoleh kepada Sakura yang masih mematung dihadapannya. Melihat Sakura tidak bereaksi apa-apa Sasuke melanjutkan berbicara. "Selama aku pergi, aku merasakan sebuah luka dan rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya, Sakura. Kau tau apa itu? Yaitu rasa sakit di sini, karena aku menyadari kau tidak disisiku dan aku tak bisa lagi melindungimu." Setelah itu Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah cincin! Sakura semakin tidak percaya Sasuke benar-benar melamarnya. "Karena itu Sakura, aku harap, kau bersedia menghapuskan semua penyesalan dan rasa sakitku." Sekali lagi, Sakura bingung.

"Tapi Sasuke, aku tidak tau. Aku takut nanti aku tidak bisa mengerti dirimu karena kau pergi terlalu lama, Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil menahan air mata. Sasuke kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tidak peduli, Sakura. Aku tidak butuh kau mengerti apapun. Kau hanya perlu mengerti bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Di samping itu, aku tau kaulah yang paling mengerti tentang aku selama ini. Karena itu Sakura, bersediakah kau menjadi istriku?" Sakura sudah tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Air matanya meleleh, dia kemudian memeluk Sasuke dan berbisik.

"Aku bersedia, Sasuke…"

* * *

Sakura terbangun karena suara tangis kedua anaknya yang susul-menyusul. Dia kemudian menyiapkan susu untuk kedua anaknya, mengayun mereka dalam tempat tidurnya, sampai mereka tenang dan kembali terlelap.

Sakura kembali memikirkan mimpinya. Kenapa kenangan itu kembali saat ini, saat isaknya belum juga habis, sebelum penyesalannya belum juga hilang karena kepergian suaminya tercinta? Air matanya kembali meleleh. Kenangan terindahnya saat Sasuke melamarnya dulu, tepat dua tahun yang lalu. Padahal kebahagiaan itu baru sebentar ia rasakan, kenapa saat-saat itu harus pergi secepat ini? Dada Sakura begitu sesak mengingatnya. Kenapa harus dia yang merasa begitu kesepian, saat dia membutuhkan orang terkasihnya untuk bersama-sama membesarkan buah cinta mereka.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangis salah satu anaknya. Sakura menghapus air matanya dan kembali mengayun tempat tidur mereka. Sakura menatap satu persatu anaknya, kemudian ia tersadar. Bukan saatnya ia menangis karena yang Sasuke inginkan darinya adalah ia menjadi kuat dan membesarkan anak-anak mereka menjadi lelaki yang tangguh dan kuat, menjadi pahlawan di masa depan. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengecup kening kedua anaknya.

"Terima kasih, karena kalian selalu menjadi kekuatan ibu nak. Jadilah anak-anak yang bisa ayah kalian banggakan ya.."

* * *

**\(.)/ akhirnya fic ini selesai,, huff**

**Maaf kalau kesannya saya tak kreatif, karena ini sequel dari yang When You're Gone.**

**Btw, makasih buanyak buat yang sudah review fic saya yang lalu, maaf kalau saya luama sangat untuk update fic.. =.=**

**Dan maaf sekali lagi kalau cerita ini menurut kalian lebih garing dari fic saya yang sbelumnya.. :'( hiks..**

**Mind to R & R …?**

Edited at 13th June 2010**  
**


End file.
